Fallen Angel
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Dave seems like he can hold a woman but can he after he wrestles a match?  Can Orton actually be the hero?


Author's Note: Not exactly accurate but it's my take on why Phoenix hates heights. Eldio is pronounced Ed-i-lu.

Disclaimer: I only own Phoenix the rest goes to WWE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~July 28, 2003 Colorado Springs, CO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know why the wanted the title to change hands this way. I was confused. I didn't want it from her this way. I had great respect for Gail. I brushed my fingers along the hem of the red mini skirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. I released a sigh and looked at the close fitted tank top. It fit perfectly like it was supposed to. I walked out of my locker room and went to hunt for Dave. He and I were going to work the match. There were no surprises when Bischoff announced Dave as my partner. We were both from Evolution. I hesitantly knocked on the door and Randy opened it.

"Dave in here?" I asked.

"No he's already headed to Gorilla." He answered. I gave him a curt nodded and headed that way. My heels almost echoing despite the noise around me. The rest of the roster had stopped to look at me. I walked into Gorilla and smiled at Dave.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answered. Dave smiled and we walked out to "Line in the Sand." I looked at the ring and saw Gail standing there with Booker T. I looked at Dave and he patted me on the back. I knew then he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

The match got started with Dave and Booker wrestling. There was no gold on the line except Gail's title. It was a screwy clause but that wasn't actually surprising. We were Evolution we got whatever we wanted. I watched occasionally cheering for Dave. He tagged out to me and it was my time to shine. Well again. I stood in the ring waiting for Gail to come in. When she got in I made sure we locked up. After that I did a deep arm drag and continued to dominate. Dave would distract the ref and I'd do something underhanded. Until I hit the Last Kiss. I did something different this time. I kissed Gail before I hit it. Dave took Booker out and I picked up the victory. Our music played and I noticed Ric, Randy, and Hunter come down the ramp. The ref handed me the Women's title and I clutched it to my chest.

Once Evolution was in the ring together Dave picked me up on his shoulder. I was sitting on his right shoulder and his right hand rested on my right thigh. Bad thing was that we were both slick and his hand slipped and I lost my balance. I fell off his shoulder backwards and I closed my eyes. I didn't hit the mat. On the contrary I landed on something warm and steely.

"Odd. The matt feels oddly warm and hard." I said as I trailed my hand down what felt like a six pack. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Randy's blue eyes looking at me. He was on one knee and he was holding me bridal style. He set me on my feet and we left the ring. While the boys went to the Evolution locker room I took a quick detour to Trish's locker room. It was there that I felt comfortable calling him. When I walked in Trish smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked.

"Terrified." I answered as I sat down in the chair and picked up my phone from her table. I quickly speed dialed him.

It went to voicemail.

"Hey call me back. I need some reassurance right now." I said into the phone.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said as I hung up. I thanked Trish and went to Evolution's locker room. I walked in and settled on the couch. I looked at Randy who had the usual array of women with him.

"Kitten I'm sorry." Dave said.

"It's fine Dave. I'm still alive." I said. He chuckled and I had to move when some random guy came in. He was apparently my "date" for the night. Eventually we got the chance to leave and I went back to my locker room to get my stuff. I was heading back to my rental when Randy stopped me.

"What's up Orton?" I asked. It was my fun little game to call me Orton and he'd call me Eldio. Though he always seemed to get more upset when I called him Orton.

"I just wanted to say something about your fall." Randy said.

"What do you want to say?" I asked.

"First I think you owe me a thank you." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Orton." I said with a smile. Randy chuckled.

"You looked like a falling angel." He said before he left me standing there. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and continued toward my rental. I arrived back to my hotel room and along the way my phone went.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh hey baby, thanks for returning my call." I said.

"You didn't see me tonight?" I asked.

"Well I won the championship again." I said.

"But Dave dropped me afterward." I said.

"Oh I'm fine. Horrified of being picked up but others fine." I said.

"Yeah I have another show tomorrow. Love you too bye." I said as I hung up. I smiled to myself and finished getting ready for bed. I needed the sleep. Needless to make a short story shorter Dave dropping me scared me. I still jump off the top rope but it's just being picked up that scares me.

Read and Review.


End file.
